Soul Mate tattoos
by xxBlack-Dragon-Himexx
Summary: With the prick of a finger, a tattoo will appear in the place of your choosing with your soul mates patronus. Hermione definitely did not see this coming. I did not keep to the book's deaths. first dramione fic. sorry to say discontinued, no more ideas : PM me if you want to take over.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul mate tattoos**

**With the prick of a finger, a tattoo will appear in the place of your choosing with your soul mates patronus. Hermione definitely did not see this coming. I did not keep to the book's deaths.**

**A/N: I do not remember certain people's patronus' so I made them up. I know Luna got a *Hare but my computer says it is wrong and the word does not exist so I need to type it like I just did.**

* * *

Hermione was excited to be Head girl this year, along with Draco Malfoy, who she, Harry, and the rest got along with, surprisingly. She was sitting in the compartment with her friends, as well as Fred and George Weasley.

"Why are you two here?" she asked.

"Well, mum said that since the Dark Lord was dead, we should go back and get our N.E.W.T.s." they said.

"Good luck Hermione." Blaise said, sitting with his long time girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

"What are those, George?" Harry, who had his girlfriend Pansy in his lap, questioned George who had a box of needles.

"Okay, but Hermione, you cannot disallow this since you are not at Hogwarts yet, we are still on the train." He said, Hermione sighed in defeat. "Well, I brought these so that we could use them, they were tried on George and myself first, they're 'Soul mate tattoos' they are permanent and you can choose where they appear, but we are only using it on you lot because we know what we're doing, but they will be for sale for adults in WWW. You prick your finger and say a place on your body and your 'soul mates' Patronus will appear there as a tattoo. It can be influenced by great love, so if both people in a relationship prick their fingers then their other halves patronus will appear, if you are single and so is the other person then it will appear on your body still but you have no say."

"We tested it out on ourselves, I got Alicia and George got Angelina. Come on you guys." Fred said.

Eventually everyone agreed, even Hermione. Ginny and Blaise went first Ginny got a Snake on her ankle, Blaise got Ginny's Horse Patronus on his Shoulder blade, then Ron and Lavender, Lavender got a dog on her wrist, Ron got a Dove on his own wrist, then Harry and Pansy, Pansy got a stag on her ankle, Harry got a Bat on his upper left arm. Neville and Luna were second to last; Neville got a rabbit on his upper right arm, and Luna, a toad on her ankle.

"Okay before I do this, I am not choosing my ankle!" Hermione shouted at Ginny who looked at her with pleading eyes. "It is just weird."

She pricked her finger and got a surge of warmth in the spot then said out loud so it would appear there, "Lower back".

After her, Draco did his on the inside of his lower arm, where his shirt or robes would cover it.

"I don't even know why we are doing this, Malfoy and I am Head students and am both single." Hermione muttered.

"Come on, it's good for you." Pansy said.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the feast went by quite quickly and Hermione and Draco decided on Having A separate Dorm and common room, but are attached to Gryffindor tower. Pansy and Blaise took this surprisingly well. To get into the room, they go to a portrait a couple of corridors away from the fat lady and say the password, "House unity" to a snake and lion in a portrait.

Hermione was in her common room with Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Draco. She still doesn't know her tattoo.

"Hermione," Pansy started, "Go to your room and look in the mirror, after all, would you have us take a look?"

With a final glare and grumble she walked up to her Dorm room and muttered several locking charms. Which only Ginny would probably be able to unlock **(a bit of foreshadowing there)** she lifted up the back of her shirt and looked in the mirror behind her. She had only meant to gasp but ended up screaming at the sight of the animal stretched out along her lower back looking relaxed.

After hearing her scream, Ginny ran up the stairs to her best friend's room.

"Hermione!" she shouted. "Unlock the door; you know I don't want to use the counter charm for it." She warned.

Hermione's response was an angry growl. "You've left me no choice." Ginny said before she unlocked the door to find Hermione gently touching her permanent tattoo of a ferret.

"Ginny," she said scared. "You can't tell anyone, promise me..." she pleaded.

"I promise, it's going to be fine, you'll forget about it in no time."

"Draco, how bad can it be?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah Malfoy, it can't be that bad." Harry said from where he was with Pansy.

"You don't know!" He shouted angrily back. But he lifted his arm as he shouted and the sleeve of the shirt lifted so Blaise could see an otter looking very happy on the inside of his right lower arm.

"Draco..." Blaise started to whisper, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't tell anyone..."

* * *

**A/N: My first ever Dramione fan fic. Reviews are love. Next chapter spoiler:**

"**Students, as Head mistress, I must address the issue of you having permanent tattoos, Professor Snape tried all he could to remove a certain students but they are indeed permanent. As the Misters Weasley probably know."**

**Who do you think went to Snape and McGonagall? Should that person own up? Or should they go straight to the twins for advice?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul mate tattoos**

**With the prick of a finger, a tattoo will appear in the place of your choosing with your soul mates patronus. Hermione definitely did not see this coming. I did not keep to the book's deaths.**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. (If I did own it, Fred would never have died)**

**Finally updated, sorry for long wait, loads of mock exams and studying going on...**

During lunch, on Tuesday two students went to two different teachers. Hermione Granger went to Professor Snape.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he asked irritated.

"Sir, Luna, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Draco and I did a Tattoo thing given to us by Fred and George and I was wondering if you could give me a potion to remove it? I think mine was faulty." She said, ashamed.

"Well, I will need to look at it Miss Granger. Even though you realise Professor Slughorn is the Potions teacher." She just nodded, took off her robe and turned around, lifting the back of her shirt up to reveal a Ferret looking very peacefully up at Snape.

He gasped. "Did the Weasley Twins invent this?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head again. "You know about muggle tattoos, right? That they can't ever be removed? Well, this works the same; nobody will be able to do anything about it..."

Hermione just ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to pick up her robe and bag. She went straight up to her room and did not come out for the rest of the day.

Draco went to Professor McGonagall and said the same thing as Hermione except wondering if there was a Spell. She told him the same thing.

* * *

He strode straight up to the Twins and almost shouted at them in the great hall.

"Why can't this tattoo be gone?" he demanded. "It's faulty!" a lot of people turned their heads now.

"It isn't faulty, that's why we said for people to choose a careful place as nothing can get rid of them..." Fred said, gesturing to his on his shoulder.

Draco just stormed out of the room.

Ginny turned to Blaise. "They had better pull themselves together by tomorrow morning, we are doing Patronus'" She muttered. "And from what we know, a Person's Patronus goes straight to their soul mate, as does everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with people wondering where Hermione was. At the end of the day, Ginny decided to go through Gryffindor common room to the head dorm common room. She found Hermione crying into her pillow. She told Ginny everything and Ginny just comforted her.

Ginny fell asleep there and awoke the next morning to a bright and bubbly Hermione.

They were down in the Great Hall eating Breakfast when Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke to the students. "Students, as Head mistress, I must address the issue of you having permanent tattoos, Professor Snape tried all he could to remove a certain students but they are indeed permanent. As the Misters Weasley probably know." She went on to explain about how only very few students did it, but before anyone would buy the tattoos from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, they need to think about how permanent it is.

The next lesson the nine students (Luna is Ravenclaw so does not have Defence against the Dark arts with the others.) walked slowly up to Professor Snape's classroom.

They took their seats as Snape stood up and spoke. "All you need this lesson is your wands. Move your desks to the side and stand in a circle." They did as they were asked and he started to talk again, "Now, this lesson we are doing Patronus', I must warn you that since there are no Patronus' here of any kind, your Patronus will go in search of your 'soul mate'. They do exist and are the people who you spend the rest of your lives with. It says so in some book in the Library, anyway, I know many of you know the patronus charm, so teach each other."

They split off into groups and Harry decided to teach Pansy and Draco, while Ginny taught Blaise.

Hermione could not think of anything happy, she kept on trying but nothing would come out.

"Hermione," Ron and Lavender came over to her. "Think of when Voldy got killed, when you realised that nobody would need to worry about getting killed because of their blood again."

That worked. She closed her eyes, thought of it and said the words, "Expecto Patronum." At the same moment Draco did his. Out of Hermione's wand came an Otter so clear it looked like the real thing. Out of Draco's came a ferret looking like the real thing.

The two Patronus' went straight to each other circling. This made everyone gasp and Draco freeze. Though it made Hermione Angry, she started to shout.

"Those tattoos cannot be real! They have to be a scam!" she screamed.

Ron tried to calm her. "Hermione, it's real, I really got Seamus' Patronus and now we are together. I mean Harry got Neville. Neville and Seamus did the tattoo and got us, it's real, and Harry even broke up with Pansy." **(A/N: I am not homophobic or anything like that, my best friend gave me the idea and I am Bi-sexual so wouldn't do it for meanness. )**

"Yes But that means it was just true for you, I heard from pansy and Lavender that theirs disappeared." She was desperate.

"Hermione..." Ginny started, trying to calm her friend. What Hermione did next was a shock to everyone. She turned around and lifted her shirt up.

"Look at this, a clear as day ferret! It can't be real it's not like Malfoy's –"she never got to finish because what shocked everyone even more was Draco starting to stutter showing his tattoo on his arm.

"Y-y-y-you... I-I-I... C-can't... T-t-t-t-t...*THUD!*" he passed out; Blaise looked down at him then turned to Ginny.

"Do you think we should help out?" he asked.

"No," she said, "He can sort himself out." Then she started to kiss Blaise, Malfoy forgotten completely. **(A/N: lol just had to put something in where Ginny and Blaise would snog randomly in a weird situation.)**

The last thing Draco saw in his mind before passing out was the clear as day ferret on Hermione's back.

* * *

**What should Draco do?**

**Hermione comes to drag Ginny out of the hospital wing and he confesses**

**OR Draco waits and then suddenly gets drawn to Hermione and has to kiss her**

**OR maybe you own idea.**


	3. author alert

**Author alert!**

**I have changed my pen name but do not worry, I am continuing all my stories. I was previously known as HermionexFred4eva but have changed it to xxBlack-Dragon-Himexx.**

**Will try to update soon cos it is summer! **


End file.
